


100%CottonPantsShipping-Threads

by Zetsubousensei



Series: Poke-pairings. [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Blankets, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Knitting, Sunrises, not the sexual kind, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetsubousensei/pseuds/Zetsubousensei
Summary: Scrafty and Whimsicott do some knitting. Just a fluffy piece.
Relationships: Elfuun | Whimsicott/Zuruzukin | Scrafty
Series: Poke-pairings. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329591
Kudos: 2





	100%CottonPantsShipping-Threads

**Author's Note:**

> Very cute pair. Criticism is welcome.

Cotton balls were everywhere. Going back to his alley Scrafty was greeted by _boatloads_ of cotton. The stuff poured out from the dumpsters, his cardboard box had some shoved under the corners and as the wind blew the fuzz was picked up and blown into his face. Grumbling angrily he condensed the mess into a corner before picking up the pile and heaving it into the already overflowing trash. Grunting the dark-type pulled up his skin and curled into his ragged box. The thin baggy layer didn’t offer much cover or comfort for a cold autumn evening, but it was better than nothing.

Waking up Scrafty was presented with a blanket of cotton. Still groggy he groped at the softness and contentedly drew it closer to himself, relishing in the softness before coming to the realization of what it was. Shoving it aside the sound of high-pitched laughter filled the alley. With reflexes gained from years of street fighting the Pokémon sprung to his feet and kicked in the direction of the giggling assailant. The laughter promptly stopped leaving the small creature trembling under a pile of the soft cotton. Grimacing Scrafty shifted through the fluff finding an unusually small Whimsicott looking back up at him. The stern eyes met the small one as the worried little creature glanced tepidly around. Wide-eyed she panicked looking for an escape. The main street was only about a hundred feet away, but there was no way of quickly slipping past the larger, now fully awake, Pokémon.

Limbs flailing slightly the Whimsicott was grabbed and hoisted into the air, letting out an undignified noise as she struggled against the Scrafty’s firm grip. The dark-type raised his arm as she closed her eyes bracing for a fist to the face. Instead of impact she felt the sensation of fingers combing through her cotton. Opening her eyes an intense glare looked back at her as the fingers continued to weave and explore the fuzz that surrounded the small shivering body.

The feeling wasn’t unpleasant, the Scrafty was by no means being gentle, but as he prodded at her she couldn’t help but lean slightly into the touch. Call it an instinct a natural desire to be secure when in the arms of another. Slow grips and tugs of the tufts filling her with security. It only lasted a moment, his exploration coming to an end as he slowly withdrew his hand still tightly holding her. For a second the Whimsicott again feared he was going to attack her, the thought disappeared though when with an unceremonious huff he dropped her. The fall wasn’t high, but a small cry escaped her lips as the cement sent a tiny jolt of pain sharply coursing through her stubby feet.

She angrily looked up to him only to see an array of cotton balls in his arms. Hurriedly he ran gathering several armfuls of the white fluff, only to haphazardly throw them into a soft mountain. The Whimsicott let out a small giggle at the display, prompting the Scrafty to embarrassedly look back with a sheepish grin, red dusting his cheeks. Sitting down cross legged near her he revealed two long needles. Red paint chapped revealing bits of silver showed the wear of them, one end slightly bent. Clearly, they had been rescued from a nearby dumpster at some point. Imitating a knitting motion he eagerly gestured to the pile of tufts.

The Scrafty ripped and weaved portions of the tufts to roll into usable thread. Carefully showing the other Pokémon the motions his hands were making. Trying her best the Whimsicott clumsily created an unusually thick thread earning a laugh from both of them. It was a day-long process, but after retrieving some of the cotton that had been discarding into the dumpster the night before and snagging a few fresh tufts from the Whimsicott they had managed to create enough for two spools of thread.

As evening broke the Whimsicott slowly drifted into a quiet slumber resting against the Scrafty. He continued knitting throughout the night, fingers growing increasingly tired as the object of his creation was steadily brought into fruition.

At last as the pink tints of dawn were seeping into the sky he proudly stood wrapping himself in a warm cotton blanket. The sudden movement jostled the Whimsicott to the side waking her in the process. The Scrafty eagerly danced in front of the yawning Pokémon waving the blanket around excitedly. As the drowsiness of sleep left her eyes and the smaller one realized what had happened she excitedly clapped her hands in approval, only to be shocked by being excitedly scooped into his arms. With a smile he gave a tight squeeze which after a moment she returned.

After an excited hug and nuzzle the two of them sat together wrapped in the blanket, warm, secure, and watching the sun peek over the horizon. 


End file.
